emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea Tate
|played by = Anna Nightingale }}Andrea Tate is the wife of Jamie Tate and mother of Millie Tate. Biography Pre-2019: Deal with Graham As Jamie's mother, Kim Tate, was set to prison around 2012, she tasked Graham Foster to look after him. However, when he was in a bad place he hired Andrea, who at the time was working as a barmaid at the pub he frequently visited, to do so for him by getting close to Jamie and report his movements back to him. However, after six months she would stop reporting back to him and they lost all contact, as Andrea had genuinely fallen for Jamie. On Valentine's Day 2014, Jamie wasn't around and Andrea and Graham had a drink together, they ended up getting drunk and had a one night stand. They both regretted it never told Jamie. On 30th September 2014, Andrea gave birth to a daughter, who she and Jamie named Millie, but she never told him there was a possibility that she could be Graham's as Andrea always felt she knew she was Jamie's. Jamie remained gleefully unaware both of Andrea's deal with Graham and their one-night stand and the pair married. 2019-present: Arrival in Emmerdale Andrea and Millie arrived in Emmerdale in early June 2019. She first runs into Jamie's mother, Kim, who is shocked to realise they are Jamie's wife and daughter. Kim remained hostile towards Andrea but reluctantly allowed them to move in with her at Home Farm. Kim eventually finds out about the arrangement between Andrea and Graham and confronts her. Jamie is still blissfully unaware of the arrangement and despite Kim’s belief that Andrea is after Jamie’s money, Andrea insists that the wealth is of no interest to her, she loves him. However, Andra realises she has to be honest to Jamie and 12th June, informed a stunned Jamie how Graham paid her to keep an eye on him whilst Kim was in prison. Andrea begs Jamie not to let this ruin what they've got but Jamie feels like they've been living a lie. Jamie insists Andrea should've told him about it a long time ago but Andrea states she didn't want to ruin what they had and assures him she loves him and vows to win back his trust. Graham attempts to bribe Andrea to leave Jamie but instead, she shows Jamie the money and later Kim attempts to make Andrea leave by suggesting there is something between Jamie and his college, Rhona Goskirk. However, she talks to Jamie and when Andrea comments this place is bad for them, Jamie insists it's Kim that's bad so they'll need to deal with her once and for all. Andrea and Jamie created an elaborate plan and roped in Rhona to gain Kim's shares in the veterinary practise. She initially falls for it, but realises what the two are up to via a call by Millie where they confess the whole thing, unaware Kim is hearing the conversation. However, Kim agreed to give Jamie her share in the practice in order to keep him in the village and eventually became more civil towards Andrea in means to make him happy. In late August 2019, Andrea and Jamie worry as they have been unable to obtain a place for Millie at Connelton Primary School and no other school is as close. Kim then suggests Millie could go to Baswick Green Prep School but Jamie makes it clear that he doesn't want his daughter to attend a private school. However, the following day, when Kim offers to babysit Millie so Jamie and Andrea can look at another school, she secretly arranges a meeting with the school's headmaster. Jamie and Andrea are upset that she went behind their back but Andrea soon realises it is a good opportunity and as they don't have many other options they should take it. However, Jamie is insistent that Millie shouldn't have the type of childhood he had, but Andrea manages to convince him that he shouldn't let his own bad experiences come between Millie getting a good education and they agree to Kim's offer. In November 2019, Graham revealed to Kim that he could be Millie's father after a one night stand between him and Andrea back in the day, as a way to get back at Kim after she disclosed that they were in fact married in front of the entire pub. This caused Kim to turn on Andrea and threatening to tell Jamie. Despite Andrea's insistence that Millie must be Jamie's, Kim decided to do a DNA test via strands of Millie's hair to determine who Millie's father really is. However, after Andrea suffered a miscarriage on 2nd_December 2019, Kim took pity on her and threw the DNA results away without looking, stating that the truth should never be known. However, Graham could not face not knowing if she was his daughter or not and decided to conduct his own test. On Christmas Day, Graham got back the DNA results and Millie turns out to have been Jamie's all along. Despite the relief of the results, Graham's outburst caused trouble for Jamie and Andrea as Jamie was crushed about his wife's infidelity and ability to lie to him for all these years. In January 2020, as Andrea and Jamie's marriage kept falling apart Andrea was furious with Graham who she thought had ruined her life. This caused Andrea to be one of the suspects when Graham was murdered. On the day of Graham's murder, Andrea discovered that Jamie had hired a private investigator to spy on her and in desperation asks Graham for help to dig up dirt on Kim as a precaution. However, Jamie realised he was wrong in spying on his wife and apologised to her. They took walk sorting out their issues but when Graham came across them, he revealed what Andrea had been up to, making Jamie furious at them both. Andrea tried to rip the papers and apologise but Jamie was having none of it. Andrea was furious with Graham and went out driving in the night. She felt awful when she accidentally ran over the Sharmas' dog Tip. Quotes "Sorry?" - first line, to Kim Tate. ---- "Come on Jamie, you're the best stripper around." - to Jamie Tate. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Tate family Category:Guests of The Grange B&B Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Current characters Category:2019 debuts Category:Barmaids